1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative emblems which are preferably for use in customizing product surfaces (e.g., automobile surfaces) and displaying a manufacturer's name or trademark on an automobile or other product. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method for fabricating such emblems with locator lugs to assure accurate alignment of the emblem on the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative emblems for use on automobiles to signify a manufacturer's trademark are well known. Historically, such emblems were formed of rigid, injection-molded plastic. The rigid emblems included locator lugs which would be received within holes formed in the automobile body. Cooperation of the holes and lugs assured accurate positioning and alignment of the emblem. In addition to having locator lugs intricately cast with injection-molded plastic emblems, locator lugs could be cast into an article. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,119, shows lugs or studs (items 28 and 30 in the figures of the patent) which are molded into an emblem.
The automobile industry is utilizing decorative emblems which are flexible and which have an adhesive backing to permit adherence of the emblem to an automobile surface while conforming to surface variations. An example of a flexible decorative emblem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,588. The flexible plastic emblems, due to their manufacturing technique, did not include locator lugs. Accordingly, accurate positioning of the emblem is difficult to attain.